Harry and Mia Betrayal
by Lianca
Summary: Harry steht kurz vor seinem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts: Doch dann kommt alles anders... eine Romanze über Harrys große Liebe!
1. Der Anfang

Hey! Also hier kommt jetzt der zweite Teil! Hoffe er gefällt euch... ;-)

Und bitte reviewt!

**Kapitel 2 - Maria Gilmore**

**(A/N: Harry ist natürlich NICHT Voldemort entkommen. In diesem Kapitel taucht sein Double schon auf, also seid jetzt nicht irgendwie verwirrt g)**

**"Oh Harry, schön, dass du da bist", begrüßte ihn Mrs Weasley und umarmte ihn herzlich. Beinahe hätte er keine Luft mehr bekommen.**

**"Hi Kumpel", klopfte ihm auch Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und grinste. "Das ging ja schnell. Du bist deinen Muggeln wirklich früh entflohen" **

**Harry nickte lächelnd und stellte seinen Koffer in der Eingangshalle vom Grimmauld Place ab.**

**Mittlerweile hatte Mrs Weasley das große Haus in beste Ordnung gebracht. Ein riesiger goldener Kleiderständer prangte in der Ecke und ein antiker Teppich lag über dem marmornem Boden. Eine Treppe mit versilbertem Geländer führte in den zweiten Stock zu den Schlafgemächern.**

**Die Bilder der Familie Black waren alle entfernt worden- statt dessen hingen nun viele Portraits berühmter Zauberer an der Wand.**

**Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, wo schon eine nette Kaffeetafel mit blau-weißem Porzellan gedeckt war. Mrs Weasley hatte einen leckeren Apfelkuchen extra nur für Harry gebacken.**

**Es duftete herrlich nach Früchtetee und Gebäck.**

**"Harry- Dumbledor hat gesagt, du wärest angegriffen worden. Erz...", doch weiter kam Mrs Weasley nicht.**

**"Können wir ein andermal darüber sprechen? Wo ist Hermine"**

**"Oh, ja natürlich. Hermine ist in Bulgarien"**

**"Bei 'Vicky'", Ron äffte das letzte Wort in einer hohen Mädchenstimme nach und rollte mit den Augen.**

**Harry fing augenblicklich an zu lachen.**

**Das Kaffeetrinken war eher ereignislos. Ron versuchte immer wieder mit Harry ein Gespräch anzufangen, der sich allerdings sehr zurückhielt und immer mit einem etwas scheuen Blick um sich schaute.**

**Irgendwie hatte sich Ron die "Hermine-freie" Zeit mit seinem besten Freund anders vorgestellt. Auch in den nächsten Tagen erwies er sich als erstaunlich wortkarg. Ihr Ausflug in die Winkelgasse war ebenfalls ein Fiasko. Harry wollte nicht einmal mit Ron in "Qualität für Quidditch".**

**Er vermutete stark, dass Harrys Benehmen auf den Tod des gemeinsamen Freundes Hagrid zurückzuführen war. Dieser war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, dass heißt vor drei Monaten, in einem Kampf umgekommen. Ron war damals selbstverständlich auch bitter traurig gewesen, aber Harry fiel es viel schwerer, es zu verarbeiten, da er nur wenige Menschen hatte, denen er noch vertrauen konnte.**

**An einem Sonntagmorgen kam Hermine endlich zu den Weasleys.**

**"Hi", begrüßte Ron sie in einem kühlen Ton. Er hatte keine Lust, sich tolle Ferienberichte mit ihrem Viktor anzuhören. Da blockte er lieber gleich ab. Sollte sie doch Ginny alles erzählen!**

**Doch er musste augenblicklich stutzen, als Hermine noch ein weiteres Mädchen etwa in ihrem Alter in das Wohnzimmer schob.**

**"Ron, Harry- das ist Maria Gilmore. Sie kommt dieses Jahr mit uns nach Hogwarts"**

**Das Mädchen lächelte schüchtern und schüttelte den beiden Jungen die Hand.**

**"Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen"**

**Maria hatte kastanienbraunes, leicht gewelltes Haar und eisblaue Augen.**

**Ron musste zugeben, dass sie sehr hübsch war.**

**Beim Abendessen saß Maria etwas abseits und stocherte in ihrem Essen. Ihr Haar verdeckte ungefähr die Hälfte ihres zierlichen Gesichts.**

**"Wo wohnst du denn", fragte Ron, der sie ein wenig mit in das Gespräch einbeziehen wollte.**

**"Vor ein paar Tagen war mein zu Hause noch in der Nähe von New York. Aber jetzt sind wir wieder in London, so wie es unsere Vorfahren getan haben"**

**"Warst du auf einer amerikanischen Zauberschule", kam es nun auch von Harry, der nur sehr langsam seine Suppe löffelte.**

**"Ja, in der Mädchenschule Ohio Witch School. Aber seit mein Vater für den Orden arbeitet, möchte er, dass ich meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts bei Dumbledor mache"**

**"In welches Haus wirst du kommen"**

**"Nach Gryffindor"**

**Ron zog die Stirn in Falten. "Wieso weißt du das denn jetzt schon"**

**Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein freundliches Lächeln aus.**

**"Das hat Dumbledor zu mir gesagt. Er muss sich wohl sehr sicher gewesen sein"**

**Hermine fing plötzlich an zu husten und hielt sich ihre Serviette vor den Mund, damit sie den Apfelsaft nicht überall versprühte.**

**Vorsichtig klopfte ihr Maria auf den Rücken. "Geht's"**

**"Ja, ja, alles ok", kam es von der noch immer prustenden Hermine.**

**"Wie waren deine Ferien, Hermine", fragte Harry.**

**"Also...", begann die Angesprochene, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stockte jedoch, als Ron sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu hielt.**

**"Ron! Du legst wohl nicht besonderen Wert auf Höflichkeit, was"**

**"Ich möchte mir aber deine Turtelgeschichten nicht anhören"**

**"Das nennt sich Freundschaft, du Erbsenhirn"**

**"Ich und Erbsenhirn? Du Bist doch selber über die Ferien verblödet."**

**"Ich habe es nicht nötig, mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu lassen", sie warf die Serviette auf den Tisch und wollte schon aufstehen, als Harry hielt sie zurück.**

**"Jetzt bleib doch hier! Wollt ihr euch denn IMMER streiten"**

**"Wenn er anfängt? Ich lass mir solche Unterstellungen NICHT bieten. Schon längst nicht von diesem Weisel"**

**"Uhhhh! Giftig wie eh und je, Granger? Ich heiße WEASLEY"**

**"Ich gehe! Hab keine Lust mehr, mir noch 50 weitere stupide Wörter einfallen zu lassen, die deiner Persönlichkeit gerecht werden"**

**"Du bist gemein"**

**" Ach nein, wirklich", und mit erhobenem Hauptes schritt sie davon.**

**"Wie soll ich das bloß mit dieser Einfallsnudel drei Wochen lang aushalten? Die hat doch wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."**

**Am nächsten Morgen weckte Mrs Weasley die fünf, inklusive Ginny, schon sehr früh. Zuerst die Mädchen.**

**"Mädels! Aufstehen! Es wird Zeit, dass ihr frühstückt. Heute werden wir einen Hausputz machen"**

**Sie klatschte vergnügt in die Hände und strahlte die genervten Gesichter an.**

**"Mum", meckerte Ginny"meinst du nicht, dass das Haus schon sauber genug ist"**

**"Eine gründliche Reinigung ist immer gut! Also Hopp"**

**Maria war die Erste, die sich aus dem Bett quälte.**

**"Oh, sehr gut", lobte Mrs Weasley. "In zehn Minuten seid ihr unten" Dann ging sie wieder nach unten.**

**"Ich glaube, in ihrem Duden wurde die Definition über Ferien vertauscht", schimpfte Ginny und schlüpfte in ihr T-Shirt.**

**"Merlin, bin ich müde", seufzte Hermine. Sie kämmte ihre verstrubbelten Haare und suchte nach einem Zopfgummi.**

**"Und außerdem habe ich keine Lust, diesem Volltrottel Ron zu begegnen. Der NERVT"**

**"Ist er denn wirklich so schlimm", fragte Maria unsicher.**

**"Mein Bruder hat manchmal eine lange Leitung. Vor allem in Sache Mädchen. Er streitet sich immer mit Mine"**

**"Ich finde ihn nett"**

**"Mein Gott, natürlich ist er nett", Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen"er kann nur manchmal eben nerven"**

**"Achso"**

**Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Ginny zu Hermine meinte, wie langweilig Maria eigentlich sei. Es versetzte ihr einen tiefen Stich in die Brust. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unendlich alleine...**


	2. Maria Gilmore

Hey! Also hier kommt jetzt der zweite Teil! Hoffe er gefällt euch... ;-)

Und bitte reviewt!

**Kapitel 2 - Maria Gilmore**

**(A/N: Harry ist natürlich NICHT Voldemort entkommen. In diesem Kapitel taucht sein Double schon auf, also seid jetzt nicht irgendwie verwirrt g)**

**"Oh Harry, schön, dass du da bist", begrüßte ihn Mrs Weasley und umarmte ihn herzlich. Beinahe hätte er keine Luft mehr bekommen.**

**"Hi Kumpel", klopfte ihm auch Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und grinste. "Das ging ja schnell. Du bist deinen Muggeln wirklich früh entflohen" **

**Harry nickte lächelnd und stellte seinen Koffer in der Eingangshalle vom Grimmauld Place ab.**

**Mittlerweile hatte Mrs Weasley das große Haus in beste Ordnung gebracht. Ein riesiger goldener Kleiderständer prangte in der Ecke und ein antiker Teppich lag über dem marmornem Boden. Eine Treppe mit versilbertem Geländer führte in den zweiten Stock zu den Schlafgemächern.**

**Die Bilder der Familie Black waren alle entfernt worden- statt dessen hingen nun viele Portraits berühmter Zauberer an der Wand.**

**Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche, wo schon eine nette Kaffeetafel mit blau-weißem Porzellan gedeckt war. Mrs Weasley hatte einen leckeren Apfelkuchen extra nur für Harry gebacken.**

**Es duftete herrlich nach Früchtetee und Gebäck.**

**"Harry- Dumbledor hat gesagt, du wärest angegriffen worden. Erz...", doch weiter kam Mrs Weasley nicht.**

**"Können wir ein andermal darüber sprechen? Wo ist Hermine"**

**"Oh, ja natürlich. Hermine ist in Bulgarien"**

**"Bei 'Vicky'", Ron äffte das letzte Wort in einer hohen Mädchenstimme nach und rollte mit den Augen.**

**Harry fing augenblicklich an zu lachen.**

**Das Kaffeetrinken war eher ereignislos. Ron versuchte immer wieder mit Harry ein Gespräch anzufangen, der sich allerdings sehr zurückhielt und immer mit einem etwas scheuen Blick um sich schaute.**

**Irgendwie hatte sich Ron die "Hermine-freie" Zeit mit seinem besten Freund anders vorgestellt. Auch in den nächsten Tagen erwies er sich als erstaunlich wortkarg. Ihr Ausflug in die Winkelgasse war ebenfalls ein Fiasko. Harry wollte nicht einmal mit Ron in "Qualität für Quidditch".**

**Er vermutete stark, dass Harrys Benehmen auf den Tod des gemeinsamen Freundes Hagrid zurückzuführen war. Dieser war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, dass heißt vor drei Monaten, in einem Kampf umgekommen. Ron war damals selbstverständlich auch bitter traurig gewesen, aber Harry fiel es viel schwerer, es zu verarbeiten, da er nur wenige Menschen hatte, denen er noch vertrauen konnte.**

**An einem Sonntagmorgen kam Hermine endlich zu den Weasleys.**

**"Hi", begrüßte Ron sie in einem kühlen Ton. Er hatte keine Lust, sich tolle Ferienberichte mit ihrem Viktor anzuhören. Da blockte er lieber gleich ab. Sollte sie doch Ginny alles erzählen!**

**Doch er musste augenblicklich stutzen, als Hermine noch ein weiteres Mädchen etwa in ihrem Alter in das Wohnzimmer schob.**

**"Ron, Harry- das ist Maria Gilmore. Sie kommt dieses Jahr mit uns nach Hogwarts"**

**Das Mädchen lächelte schüchtern und schüttelte den beiden Jungen die Hand.**

**"Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen"**

**Maria hatte kastanienbraunes, leicht gewelltes Haar und eisblaue Augen.**

**Ron musste zugeben, dass sie sehr hübsch war.**

**Beim Abendessen saß Maria etwas abseits und stocherte in ihrem Essen. Ihr Haar verdeckte ungefähr die Hälfte ihres zierlichen Gesichts.**

**"Wo wohnst du denn", fragte Ron, der sie ein wenig mit in das Gespräch einbeziehen wollte.**

**"Vor ein paar Tagen war mein zu Hause noch in der Nähe von New York. Aber jetzt sind wir wieder in London, so wie es unsere Vorfahren getan haben"**

**"Warst du auf einer amerikanischen Zauberschule", kam es nun auch von Harry, der nur sehr langsam seine Suppe löffelte.**

**"Ja, in der Mädchenschule Ohio Witch School. Aber seit mein Vater für den Orden arbeitet, möchte er, dass ich meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts bei Dumbledor mache"**

**"In welches Haus wirst du kommen"**

**"Nach Gryffindor"**

**Ron zog die Stirn in Falten. "Wieso weißt du das denn jetzt schon"**

**Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein freundliches Lächeln aus.**

**"Das hat Dumbledor zu mir gesagt. Er muss sich wohl sehr sicher gewesen sein"**

**Hermine fing plötzlich an zu husten und hielt sich ihre Serviette vor den Mund, damit sie den Apfelsaft nicht überall versprühte.**

**Vorsichtig klopfte ihr Maria auf den Rücken. "Geht's"**

**"Ja, ja, alles ok", kam es von der noch immer prustenden Hermine.**

**"Wie waren deine Ferien, Hermine", fragte Harry.**

**"Also...", begann die Angesprochene, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stockte jedoch, als Ron sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu hielt.**

**"Ron! Du legst wohl nicht besonderen Wert auf Höflichkeit, was"**

**"Ich möchte mir aber deine Turtelgeschichten nicht anhören"**

**"Das nennt sich Freundschaft, du Erbsenhirn"**

**"Ich und Erbsenhirn? Du Bist doch selber über die Ferien verblödet."**

**"Ich habe es nicht nötig, mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu lassen", sie warf die Serviette auf den Tisch und wollte schon aufstehen, als Harry hielt sie zurück.**

**"Jetzt bleib doch hier! Wollt ihr euch denn IMMER streiten"**

**"Wenn er anfängt? Ich lass mir solche Unterstellungen NICHT bieten. Schon längst nicht von diesem Weisel"**

**"Uhhhh! Giftig wie eh und je, Granger? Ich heiße WEASLEY"**

**"Ich gehe! Hab keine Lust mehr, mir noch 50 weitere stupide Wörter einfallen zu lassen, die deiner Persönlichkeit gerecht werden"**

**"Du bist gemein"**

**" Ach nein, wirklich", und mit erhobenem Hauptes schritt sie davon.**

**"Wie soll ich das bloß mit dieser Einfallsnudel drei Wochen lang aushalten? Die hat doch wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."**

**Am nächsten Morgen weckte Mrs Weasley die fünf, inklusive Ginny, schon sehr früh. Zuerst die Mädchen.**

**"Mädels! Aufstehen! Es wird Zeit, dass ihr frühstückt. Heute werden wir einen Hausputz machen"**

**Sie klatschte vergnügt in die Hände und strahlte die genervten Gesichter an.**

**"Mum", meckerte Ginny"meinst du nicht, dass das Haus schon sauber genug ist"**

**"Eine gründliche Reinigung ist immer gut! Also Hopp"**

**Maria war die Erste, die sich aus dem Bett quälte.**

**"Oh, sehr gut", lobte Mrs Weasley. "In zehn Minuten seid ihr unten" Dann ging sie wieder nach unten.**

**"Ich glaube, in ihrem Duden wurde die Definition über Ferien vertauscht", schimpfte Ginny und schlüpfte in ihr T-Shirt.**

**"Merlin, bin ich müde", seufzte Hermine. Sie kämmte ihre verstrubbelten Haare und suchte nach einem Zopfgummi.**

**"Und außerdem habe ich keine Lust, diesem Volltrottel Ron zu begegnen. Der NERVT"**

**"Ist er denn wirklich so schlimm", fragte Maria unsicher.**

**"Mein Bruder hat manchmal eine lange Leitung. Vor allem in Sache Mädchen. Er streitet sich immer mit Mine"**

**"Ich finde ihn nett"**

**"Mein Gott, natürlich ist er nett", Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen"er kann nur manchmal eben nerven"**

**"Achso"**

**Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Ginny zu Hermine meinte, wie langweilig Maria eigentlich sei. Es versetzte ihr einen tiefen Stich in die Brust. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unendlich alleine...**


	3. Alltag im Kerker

**Kapitel 3- Alltag im Kerker**

Die Tage im feuchten, dunklen Kerker wurden immer unerträglicher. Harry versank in tiefen Depressionen. Nachdem er alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte, aus diesem fürchterlichen Loch zu entfliehen, konnte er nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass man nach ihm suchen würde.

Doch wie Spinky ihm erzählt hatte, hatte Voldemort eine Art Doppelgänger zu seinen Freunden geschickt.

"Das wird ja immer besser!", hatte sich Harry gedacht und die Augen verdreht. Warum lebte er eigentlich noch? Viel schlimmer konnte es doch gar nicht werden! Was wollte er noch auf dieser Welt? Sein Leben war ein einziges Desaster!

Doch irgendetwas in Harry gab ihm Kraft zum Lebenswille. Er war noch nicht tot und er würde das hier auch überstehen, nachdem er schon so viel durchgemacht hatte.

Und es war ein Gefühl, das tief aus seinem Innern emporstieg. Ein Gefühl, dass es jemanden gab, für den es sich lohnte, weiter zu leben. Ein Gefühl, noch eine wichtige Aufgabe in seinem Leben erfüllen zu müssen.

Jeden Tag um sieben schaute Spinky heimlich bei ihm vorbei. Sie brachte ihm stets eine Kante Brot und einen Becher mit Wasser mit. Außerdem unterhielten sie sich immer noch ein wenig- eine kleine Ablenkung in dieser Trostlosigkeit.

Später, um elf Uhr morgens, wurde Harry von Todessern in einen großen Raum geführt, wo er täglich einen Crucatius-Fluch an den Hals gehetzt bekam.

Es war immer wieder eine Höllenqual von Schmerzen. Als ob mehrere Messerstiche in seine Brust gerammt werden würden. Harry konnte sich auch nicht dagegen wehren, hatte man ihm doch schon längst den Zauberstab abgenommen.

Um 15 Uhr wurde die tägliche Mahlzeit ausgeteilt: eine fade, wässrige Suppe und ein trockenes Stück Brot.

Ohne Spinky wäre Harry wohl schon bis auf die Knochen abgemagert.

Harry begriff einfach nicht, wieso er von Voldemort hier festgehalten wurde. Warum hatte man ihn nicht gleich getötet?

Kurz bevor er einschlief, verlor er sich ein jedes Mal in schönen Erinnerungen. Darin schwelgte er stundenlang. Sie gaben ihm ein wenig Optimismus. Und das, genau das, konnte ihm niemand wegnehmen.

**Auf einmal kam Harry aufgeregt zu Ron und wedelte mit einem Stück Pergament.**

**"Was ist?", fragte er.**

**"Ich kann's kaum glauben, aber ich bin Schulsprecher!"**

**"Wow"**

**Ron klang allerdings weniger überzeugend. Natürlich gönnte er seinem Freund den Erfolg aber er wäre selbst auch gerne Schulsprecher geworden. Er gab es nicht zu, aber der Vertrauensschülerjob vor zwei Jahren hat ihm mehr Spaß gemacht, als die anderen zu wissen glaubten.**

**Harry zeigte Ron das goldene Abzeichen mit dem großen "H" für Headboy. **

**Staunend hielt er es in den Händen.**

**"Na dann, viel Glück, Kumpel!", er klopfte seinem besten Freund lächelnd auf die Schulter.**

**"Ron!"**

**Nun waren auch Maria und Hermine gekommen.**

**"Weißt du, was Maria gerade erhalten hat? Das Schulsprecherabzeichen! Und sie ist noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts gewesen! Das muss was heißen!"**

**"Du auch?", ungläubig kratzte er sich an der Stirn, "Harry ist es auch geworden"**

**"Echt?", Hermine stürmte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn.**

**"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"**

**"Ja... ähm... danke", würgte Harry hinter einer Wand aus braunen Strubbelhaaren hervor.**

**Maria fing an zu lachen.**

**"Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", sie gab ihm geschäftsmäßig die Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, um es den anderen zu erzählen. **

Der August verabschiedete sich und der September brachte auch sogleich dicke Regenwolken mit sich.

Harry fühlte sich unglaublich mies.

"Winterdepressionen", meinte Spinky nur seufzend und stellte das Tablett mit Essen vor ihm ab.

"Aber es ist doch erst Herbst"

"Stimmt, Mr Potter"

"Spinky, gibt es denn keinen Weg, hier rauszukommen?"

"Der Kerker ist von vielen Dementoren bewacht und steht auf einem durch viele, starke Zauber geschütztem Waldstück. Aber Spinky wird sehen, was sich machen lässt"

"Leben hier noch mehr Gefangene?"

"Ja, gewiss. Aber nicht viele"

"Kennst du sie? Bitte, du musst es mir sagen, Spinky! Bitte!", flehte Harry.

"Spinky kennt nur Mafalda Gilmore und... einen, der nennt sich Tom"

Harry seufzte. "Wer ist denn diese Mafalda Gilmore?"

"Oh, kennen Sie die Gilmores nicht?"

"Nein"

"Das ist eine ganz alte, berühmte Familie. Damals wohnten sie in London, bis sie der Pest um 1500 in England entflohen und nach Amerika übersiedelten. Sie waren einer der ersten Siedler dort. Lambertus Gilmore, ein großartiger Zauberer, hatte zwei Kinder: Mafalda und Frederik. Der Sohn hat mittlerweile fünf Kinder. Eine Tochter müsste in ihrem Alter sein, Spinky glaubt, sie heißt Mia" .

"Stehen die Gilmores auf Dumbledors Seite?"

"Aber ja, selbstverständlich. Sie sind einer der wenigen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, die gegen den dunklen Lord stehen."

"Du weißt aber wirklich viel über diese Familie. Danke, Spinky" Harry war beeindruckt.

"Keine Ursache. Aber bitte essen Sie doch jetzt etwas"

"Oh ja, natürlich", er stopfte heißhungrig sein Brot in den Mund und trank das Wasser in einem Zug aus.

Im Gehen meinte Spinky noch augenzwinkernd: "Die Potters waren damals sehr gut mit den Gilmores befreundet", und mit einem Plopp war sie auch schon verschwunden.

"Eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Elfe", dachte Harry. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Dobby.

**An einem schönen Samstagmorgen gingen die fünf gemeinsam mit Mrs Weasley in die Winkelgasse. Maria war schon sehr gespannt auf das, was sie dort erwarten würde. Eine Liste aus Hogwarts, was sie benötigen würde, packte sie sorgfältig in ihre Umhängetasche. Mit dem Flohpulver reisen war ihr nicht ganz unbekannt, nur war sie noch etwas unsicher. Sie hatte es erst ein oder zwei Mal versucht. Mrs Weasley schmiss also ein wenig davon in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Es leuchtet sofort in einem grellen grün auf. Ein wenig unsicher tappte Maria nach vorne und sagte laut und deutlich: "Zum Tropfenden Kessel"**

**Die warmen Flammen ergriffen sie und zogen sie mit in die Tiefe. Ihr wurde leicht übel, denn sie überschlug sich mehrmals. Nach nur kurzer Zeit landete sie in einem dunklen Lokal. Die Hexen und Zauberer rührten in irgendwelchen grauen Gebräuen und unterhielten sich sehr leise. Schnell klopfte sie den Staub von ihrer Jacke und stand auf. **

**Aber war das denn überhaupt der Tropfende Kessel? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Langsam kamen Zweifel in ihr auf. Wo blieben nur die anderen?**

**Ein etwas älterer Mann sprach sie plötzlich an. Er hatte nur noch drei Zähne und eine Augenklappe.**

**"Na, Püppchen, kann man dir irgendwie behilflich sein?"**

**"Ähm, ist das hier der Tropfende Kessel"**

**Der Mann lachte bellend auf. "Aber sicher! Das weiß doch jeder"**

**Maria errötete. "Trotzdem danke"**

**"Bitte, bitte"**

**Und so wartete sie Minute um Minute auf den Rest der Truppe. Wieder fühlte sie sich so unendlich allein gelassen. Sie wollte zurück nach Amerika. Zurück in das große Haus. Zurück zu Oma und Opa. Stattdessen musste sie jetzt mit ein paar verrückten Teenagern, die sie nicht leiden konnten, in die Winkelgasse gehen, während ihre Eltern für Dumbledor auf Reisen waren. Es hätte nicht besser werden können! Ihre Schwester Kerstin war währenddessen noch bei Oma und Opa in New York. Schließlich war sie erst sechs Jahre alt. Leyla wohnte mit ihrer Familie in Australien, Matthew arbeitete in einer Hilfsorganisation in Afrika und Elisabeth wohnte bei ihrem Freund in Los Angeles. Eigentlich hatte sie die Ferien bei ihnen verbringen wollen, aber das hatten ihre Eltern nicht erlaubt. Sie wollten, dass sich Maria erst einmal in England einlebt und eventuell schon Freunde findet. Und jetzt saß sie da: Völlig alleine, in einem Land, dass sie nicht kannte, in einem Pub, der ihr unheimlich war und in eine Zukunft blickend, die ihr Angst bereitete. In Ohio war es nicht unbedingt toll gewesen, aber immerhin hatte sie dort eine Freundin gehabt, die ihr immer zur Seite gestanden hatte: Karen Boss. Aber zu ihr konnte sie nun auch nur noch Briefkontakt halten. Wäre sie doch bloß hier! **

**"Hey", fing plötzlich jemand an. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und erblickte Hermine. Sie lächelte.**

**"Sorry, hat ein bisschen länger gebraucht, aber Ginny hatte noch etwas gesucht und ist dabei hingeflogen. Ihre Wunde musste erst noch schnell verarztet werden. Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu schlimm."**

**"Geht schon", log Maria und musste sich anstrengen, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. **

**Nun kamen auch die anderen. Mrs Weasley klatschte zweimal vergnügt In die Hände und marschierte voran. **

**Als Maria durch den Pub hinaustrat, brannten ihre Augen von grellen Sonnenlicht. Doch der Anblick war atemberaubend: Tausende von Hexen und Zauberern liefen umher. Überall waren kleine Geschäfte mit allerlei Krims Krams und an jeder Ecke war ein Buchladen oder ein Cafe. Es erinnerte sie irgendwie an eine Szene im Mittelalter. Vor lauter Staunen hatte sie Probleme den anderen zu folgen. **

**Zuerst klapperten sie die Buchläden ab, um ihre Schulbücher zu erstehen. Dann setzten sich alle in eine Eiscafe. Mrs Weasley hatte eine andere Mutter zum Tratschen gefunden und die vier anderen unterhielten sich angeregt über Schüler und Lehrer aus Hogwarts. Ein Thema, bei dem Maria nicht mitreden konnte.**

**Stumm betrachtete sie das Geschehen. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Karen bei sich gehabt.**


End file.
